harry_potter_vs_glee_and_vampire_diaries_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione 1.png|Hermione Year 1-5 Hermione 2.png|Hermione Year 6-7 Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) was the daughter of Muggles Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. At age eleven, Hermione learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991 where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Along with Harry Potter and a few others, she was relatively little intimidated by Lord Voldemort's name, calling him by his name, instead of You-Know-Who. Friendships * Hermione and Ron * Ginny and Hermione * Hermione and Harry Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and a know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Hallowe'en. Harry and Ron were surprised but grateful, and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione fell victim to a basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber of Secrets but was returned from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year she fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would be her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione, as well as Ron - with whom she had become romantically involved - decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts. Early Life Following the Second Wizarding War, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her education at Hogwarts. Later she found employment with the Ministry of Magic, furthering the cause for the better treatment of house-elves, before being promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She eventually married Ron Weasley, and together they had two children: a daughter, Rose, and a son, Hugo. Hermione became the godmother of Harry and Ginny Potter's eldest son James. Not much is known about Hermione's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the only child3 of Muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. Mr and Mrs Granger were seen as "quite ordinary" and although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were known to be proud of her. In the summer of 1991, Hermione was surprised to learn that she was a witch and was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before she began her first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1991, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. In addition to the texts set by the school, Hermione brought with her several other books for reference and to further her understanding of the wizarding world.